


Salvage

by the_diversionist



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Uncharted 4, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diversionist/pseuds/the_diversionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's over adventuring and over her marriage. Chloe and Sam have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cliff's Notes: I was annoyed when I played this game so I wrote a story. In this story, I made Sam into a woman because Uncharted 4 was a fucking sausage fest and also, that would have been great. And where the fuck was Chloe? At least we got Nadine. Work in progress. I've got 21 pages but I'll try to post the first three parts not too far apart. Thanks to so and so for reminding me to put this up. 

 

* * *

The cell buzzes on her desk. Elena hears it but keeps her eyes on the screen, trying to make sense of her editor’s note. _We’re trying to sell Thailand. This isn’t selling Thailand. This won’t sell travel magazines._

Was she supposed to be selling Thailand? She looks through her collection of photos, her hand absently patting along the desk until she picks up the cell phone. Two texts from Chloe Frazer. It’s been months since she’s heard from her. That seems to be their pattern: weeks of constant communication before one of them, usually Chloe, drops off the face of the earth while on a job.

There’s a shot of a sprawling vista, azure waters and white sandy beaches. In the distance: a cove. _I’ve got some booty for you if you want to fund my expedition?_

She smiles. _I’m not in the game anymore, remember?_ Nor is her company willing to fund the sort of work she’s interested in. She goes back to sorting through the photos. When did exposes stop mattering? Truths shouldn’t be hidden because they’re uncomfortable or inconvenient. A few minutes later another text comes through.

_But you’re still a reporter, aren’t you? There are pirates running these waters. Arms dealers. I’ll let you take the shots after I’ve taken mine._

_I’m all set on shots, thanks._ She considers, frowns. _You’re not propositioning my husband, are you?_

 _I’ve moved on._ A beat. _Oh, you mean with the treasure hunting. Dogged but he keeps shooting me down._

 _Good._ Elena turns away from the screen, unable to focus. She writes the message, her chest tightening as she does so. _You know. I just think he’s bored._

_He probably is. Maybe one day he’ll man up and tell you so._

_Or he’ll go on some expedition without telling me._ It wouldn’t be the first time. But they’ve worked through that. They’ve grown closer. He’s promised it won’t happen again. So why’s she worried? Maybe because he spends most of his free time in that attic. Maybe because of the faraway look in his eyes when she tells him about her day.

Chloe has no assurances for her. _Just make sure he doesn’t forget to call me._

* * *

Elena trots to the door, her stomach clenching with hunger. It’s been over an hour since she called for delivery. At this rate she’ll end up eating the delivery guy. She opens the door. Chloe Frazer stands there, Tall and statuesque. Her eyes are hard and bright, her skin bronzed, full lips curled in a wicked smile.

“You’re not the delivery guy.”

“If he drove as well as I do he might have beat me here. I come bearing gifts. One.” She offers the bottle of wine with the same reverence Nate has handed her precious relics. Elena takes it. “I can’t tell you how much that bottle cost but the owner sure is going to miss it.” She walks in, shutting the door behind her, shrugging out of her black leather jacket. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chinese when it gets here. I only ordered enough for one but you brought wine, so I’m willing to share.”

“That’s a first.” She grins back at her. “Where’s the ball and chain?”

“Out on a job. A work job.” She adds quickly. Chloe raises an eyebrow. “Have a seat,” she waves to the living room but Chloe follows her into the kitchen, digging into the drawers, rummaging the way she does when they’re out exploring ruins. She pulls out a corkscrew. Elena offers her the bottle. “So this is a surprise. What would you have done if I wasn’t in?”

“Found some other lovely person to share this wine with. Or had it all myself.” She yanks the cork free and sets it aside. “It’s a good thing you were home to save me from my wantonness.” She has a drink from the bottle as Elena reaches into the cabinets to pull out two glasses. Chloe smiles, not quite rolling her eyes, and pouring heavily.

They return to the living room and Elena finds herself making comparisons again. Nathan chose her. She’s not Chloe. She’s not as adventurous or daring, not so exotic, not so beautiful. She wonders if he regrets his decision. “What brings you by?”

“I was in town and thought it might be nice to see a friendly face.” She takes a long deliberate drink of the wine. “What’s this job Nate’s on? Didn’t I tell you to have the bastard ring me?”

“It’s not that kind of job. It’s legit. He’s in Malaysia.”

“Malaysia! On a legitimate job. My, my. Wonders will never cease.”

“I mean, it’s not that weird. We agreed it wouldn’t work if he kept… doing what he did.”

“Running off after mythical lost treasures and saving the world? I remember when you were up for that kind of lifestyle, Sunshine.”

“It’d be different if every single one of those jobs didn’t involve being shot at.”

“That’s what makes it exciting. Come on, you like the danger,” she slaps her leg. “It’s fun.”

The doorbell rings. “You two keep saying that but I’m not like you.” Killing people for going near treasure they had no right to be hunting after… What the hell is the point? It isn’t worth it. “Anyway, this conversation is pointless—he’s in Malaysia… picking up shipwrecked cargo.” She opens the door and finds the flustered delivery guy. Chloe waves at him and he stammers. Elena pays him and takes the bag of food, going into the kitchen to divvy up the meal. She pulls her cell phone from her back pocket and tries to call him. It goes straight to voicemail. She considers ducking away to leave a message but decides against it, not liking the implications. “Hey, it’s me. Is the cell reception that bad over there? It’s been weeks. Give me a call when you can, okay? I love you.” She finds forks and brings the plates over.

“How domestic of you,” Chloe takes the plate. Elena sits beside her. “Don’t make that face. I was only teasing.” She has a bite of the mongolian beef. “You all right? Fine, I overheard. If it makes you feel better, the reception can be patchy there.”

“I haven’t called his boss to ask about the job or the permits.”

“Why would you need to?” Elena detects the touch of sarcasm. Chloe sets her plate down. “Elena.” She looks over to her. “It’s not worth driving yourself crazy over. You’re a smart woman. You know how to get to the bottom of things. If he’s there on a job it’s easy enough to verify.”

“I trust him.”

“No, you love him. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me five times, shame on me. How long has this sort of thing been going on between you?” Elena swallows. “I didn’t come here to shake things up. But if you want to talk about it, we have a bottle of wine to help facilitate the conversation.”

Talking about it seems unfair. As if they’re conspiring, using their history with him as ammunition. “I’d rather talk about you.” She has a drink of wine. It’s sweet and dry. “Leaving broken hearts in your trail?”

“Always. Not just hearts.” She winks. “Treasure hunting is well and good but it can get lonely on the road, months out with only a gun and a map for company.”

“I bet.” Chloe looks at her a long time and she silently begs that she won’t ask the question. She’s grateful when Chloe switches the conversation to her job, to the articles she’s writing, when she shows her pictures of her expeditions. Elena leans in, listening to her throaty voice, drinking wine, the cold that’s been ebbing at her receding slowly.

* * *

Chloe picks up on the second ring. Caribbean drums play a jovial melody in the background.

Elena’s speechless, distracted by the clarity of the voice in her ear so many miles removed and the haziness of Nate’s, not two miles from her. She goes onto the balcony. The balmy heat of Madagascar is inescapable. “Chloe. Hey. Is this a bad time?”

“I’ve just stepped out to partake in a bonfire. There’s a pig on a spit with a big, fat apple in its mouth. The fire is massive!”

“Sounds nice.”

“It’s beautiful. Come join me. We’ll play at civilian life. You can take pictures for your travel magazine. Drinks are on me.”

She laughs shakily. “Yeah. That’s tempting.”

“What’s wrong?”

She considers lying but she’s tired and she isn’t convinced she has the stamina to pull it off. “Everything. Jesus. That sounded melodramatic.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“What paradise?” There’s a long silence at the end of the line. “Why’d you leave him?”

A breath. “He left me.” The music in the background becomes quieter until Elena can’t hear it at all. “Is this about the Malaysia job?”

“I have all these questions and no one to talk to.” Hopping from job to job and location to location isn’t great for friendships. “There’s Sully—” she looks back into the room. He’s hunched over on the couch, nursing a drink. It isn’t fair to him to bear the feelings Nate won’t admit to. Doesn’t have. He looks old and worn out from this life. “I love Sully –but he’s …”

“I know. Where are you? I’ll fly over.”

“No. No. It’s okay.” She rubs her forehead. She should be having this conversation with Nathan. She didn’t want him to follow her, didn’t want to hear more of his lies and excuses. A greater, numbing hurt settled into her when he didn’t and sent Sully in his stead. She tries to smile, to put some normalcy in her voice. “I kind of feel like I’m losing it.”

“Tell me where you are.”

She shakes her head. “Did you know he had a sister?” There’s static on the other end of the line. Is she shocked at the revelation? Is she trying to find a way to tactfully admit she knew? “Don’t answer.”

“I didn’t.”

Elena licks her lips, not knowing whether that makes it better or worse. “Okay. I should go. Sorry for calling—”

“It’s no bother. Sure you won’t join me?”

The words tumble out of her mouth so easily, Elena wonders why it’s so difficult for Nate. “I’m sure. Hey. Um. Be safe out there.”

“You too, Sunshine.”

* * *

They’ve been separated. Elena is getting real goddamned tired of being shot at. She rips a strip of cloth from her tanktop, wrapping it around the most recent cut on her arm. It’s been bleeding steadily for the last half hour and she doesn’t know if it’s from a bullet or payback for some jump she made onto some craggy cliff. Sam watches, drinking her in as she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

Elena hates this woman. She’s a liar, same as Nate. Yet she can’t still her curiosity. She searches for their similarities. Her eyes are darker. Wavy brown hair falls over her face, touching her shoulders. Scars and cuts touch every piece of her. Elena’s eyes settle on the neck tattoos, birds in flight.

“Need any help?” Sam offers, flicking ash as she uses the cigarette to point.

“You’ve done enough, thanks.”

Sam scoffs. “Sure thing.”

Elena finishes winding the cloth around her arm, yanking tightly and trying to steady the quiver in her jaw. “Let’s get moving.” She moves ahead, searching the landscape for any sight of Nate but only sees sands and coastlines, weathered cliffs and Shoreline vehicles dotting the area. Sam catches up and they study the edge of the cliff, the vast drop that could reduce them to paste even if there weren’t enough sharp rocks to skewer them. She can’t believe she’s in this situation. She isn’t sure she could manage without the anger.

Sam unhooks the rope at her side, pointing at a branch in the distance. “Okay. We hook this there and hop across. Easy does it.” Elena pales at the jump, several hundreds of feet in the air. “If it’s too much for you, sweetheart, you can wait here. We’ll come back for you later.”

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me. I’ve done this before, all right?” Too many times.

“Then why the sourpuss face?” She swings the rope several times before sending it out. It connects, wrapping along the branch sticking out of the cliff. She gives it a few tugs. “Eh. It’ll do.”

“’It’ll do’?”

“Yeah. I’ll go first.” She tests the rope a few more times. Elena looks at her arms, toned and sunkissed. “Okay. Here goes!” She jumps, swinging across, throwing in a few ‘oh shits!’ as if to really sledgehammer that she and Nate are related. A few wild swings and she leaps, landing on the small grassy ledge. “Ha, ha! Holy shit. Better than sex, isn’t it? Most sex.”

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong,” Elena says.

“I haven’t had any complaints.”

Elena ignores her. It occurs to her there’s no way for her to reach the rope. Sam appears to notice at the same time. “I guess the joke’s on me.” She lifts her arm, frustrated. “Looks like I’m stuck.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Nathan will kill me if I leave his wife stuck on a ledge.” She’s still holding onto the rope and looks around. “Ah, here we go.” She points to the cliff and Elena, try as she might, can’t see what she’s indicating. “I’ll shimmy my way across, throw you the rope, and then shimmy back. Just try not to crash into me when you’re swinging.”

Elena shakes her head. “No way. I can’t even see what you’re pointing at.” It isn’t enough room. Not to climb.

“Hey, I taught Nathan how to climb. And contrary to what he says, I’m much, _much_ better. Not just at the climbing, either.”

“Subtle.”

Sam undoes the rope and begins the climb, looking as if she’s attached to the wall. Elena can’t see any of the foot and handholds. Something falls and Elena’s heart drops. Sam groans. “My smokes!”

“Maybe you’d get here faster if you quit.”

“Oh, you’re funny.” There’s a moment of hesitation. “Okay. I’m throwing the rope. If you drop it we’re screwed.”

“No pressure. Don’t screw up the throw, maybe?” Sam chucks it and Elena has a moment of panic. The throw knocks Sam off balance and the rope has managed to go past the cliff. Elena dives, hears a slipping of pebbles but catches the rope, half hanging off the cliff, staring down so that for a moment she thinks she’s flying or falling. She looks back to the cliff. Sam is hanging by her fingertips. “You okay?”

“Literally hanging on for dear life. Nothing to worry about.”

“Then hurry up and get back to the cliff. Come on, I don’t want to worry about knocking you off.”

“Your concern is touching. Nathan know he married a shrew?”

“I’ll make sure he knows.” She watches tensely as Sam’s muscles strain. “I can throw you the rope. I’ll figure out another way across.”

“Please! I’ve got this.” In what seems like hours but is likely only seconds, Sam finds a handhold and pulls up. Confidence restored, she clambers the wall back to the original spot, putting her hands on her knees and wheezing. “See, what’d I tell you? Cake. Now let’s see if you can make that throw. It’s trickier than it—” Elena throws the rope and it catches on the branch. “Oh okay, yeah, that’s how you do it. Lucky shot.”

“Yeah, that’s me: lucky.” She yanks at the rope. The branch sways but remains firm. She thinks of her job. She had to use up all her personal time, vacation time, sick time to be gone this long and she doubts she’ll have a job to go back to. Not with the way she’s pushed the company and refused to back down when they wanted her to change the tone of her stories. They’ve got some savings but she’ll have to be on the hunt for other work again. What if she dies on this stupid jump? What will Nate do? The guilt would kill him. And maybe she’ll be someone he doesn’t ever mention to his new wife. Or maybe he’ll do something stupid and reckless and never go home again.

“What are you doing? Reciting the whole rosary over there? Get a move on!” Elena walks off the cliff. The rope swings and snaps and her arms feel as if they’re going to be ripped out of their socket. She hears a sharp cry but isn’t sure if it’s her or Sam. The world veers in sharp directions. Sam stands at the edge of the cliff with a hand out. “Come on! Swing! Swing!”

“I’m fucking swinging, damn it!” She spins uncontrollably. She can’t make a good estimation of when she can jump and be safe. The grass looks slippery. She could make the jump and fall. Nor is she sure she has the strength needed to hold on.

“Hey, I’ve got you, Elena! Trust me. Jump!”

“I don’t trust you!”

“All right. Fair. But you can jump or live on that rope forever. Up to you. I lied though. I don’t think the tree is all that sturdy.”

Asshole. She bucks her legs, trying to find what little strength she has. Sam’s face comes closer and closer. She manages a mocking smile and concern all in one. “Okay! Okay, I’m jumping! I’m jumping. Oh, shit!” she releases the rope and flies free. For a moment she’s weightless. Everything is clear. The cliffs. The water below. The colors of the world. Then she sees the ledge before her, Sam reaching out. She’s not going to make it. She’s going to fall. She’s going to fall. A strong hand wraps around her arm.

“I’ve got you!” She’s yanked into safety. They crash, rolling several times before coming to a stop. Sam’s body presses to hers, soft and hard. Softer than Nate’s. “What’d I tell ya?” She looks down at her as if she’s the newest trinket at the exhibit, a sort of reverence for the unknown, the undiscovered. Elena can’t remember the last time Nate looked at her as anything but an obstacle. “Look at all those freckles.” Her fingers skim Elena’s face experimentally. Her fingers are like his, callused and rough but gentle. “Nathan always did get the cutest girls.” Elena doesn’t move. Maybe she’s still in shock or the contact sending small currents of electricity through her. Sam stands and helps Elena to her feet. “Well, then, sweetheart. Let’s keep moving.”

* * *

He stops short at the door and the man who can identify the origin of just about any historical artifact is at a loss at the sight of packing boxes. “What’s all this?”

She looks at him. “You know what it is.” He shakes his head. He does that when the inevitable stares him in the face. Elena has long tried to make sense of his wild optimism. More often than not it nearly gets them killed. “Nate. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live my life thinking I’ll always play second fiddle to this. That one day you might not come back and I’ll never know if you had some terrible fall or were shot to death or – that you decided that this, what we have here—just wasn’t enough for you. I wont always be there. I can’t always be there and I shouldn’t have to be plagued with guilt because I’ve decided what you love isn’t worth all the risks to me. I shouldn’t be plagued with guilt that if something happens some day— I couldn’t be there to save you. It’s not fair.”  
  
“It’s not. You’re right.” He comes over, hands lifted in surrender. She’s seen this too many times when they’ve had guns pointed at them. All in search of some mythical treasure that only nets them arguments. “Its over, Elena. I swear. I’m done with this.”  
  
“You’ve said that before.” She takes a moment. She doesn’t want to cry. She doesn’t want him to think she’s trying to make him feel guilty. That she’s trying to hold him hostage to her emotion. She gathers her bearings. “I don’t believe you. I believe that you mean it, Nate. I do. But this… _thing_. It’s a compulsion for you. You can’t help yourself. And I can’t afford to believe you anymore.” She touches the box on the kitchen table. “I’m going to start packing.”

“No. No. Elena, no. Don’t do this.”

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be. It’s been hard enough. Please do this for me.”

He looks so lost she almost changes her mind. “Where will you go?”

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe the one saving grace after all of this is that I’ve learned to make do with winging it.” It’s become a necessary survival skill to be a part of his world. “It’s better this way. If I stay here any longer I’ll end up resenting you.” As much as he’s resented her. “I’ve done that before, Nate, and I hated it. We went months without talking. I was miserable and you were… Well. I don’t know. But we deserve better than that.”

“Will you wait? Will you wait just a goddamned minute?” He moves around the table, taking a hold of the box as if that’s all it will take to stop her. “We were fine. _You_ told me to find Sam. _You_ refused to leave without her when she went chasing after the treasure. Come on. We were laughing, making jokes about romantic lighting. I mean—what the hell happened to all of that? That was you! I was ready to go.”

“I was there. I know what happened. What was I supposed to do? Tell you to let her fend for herself? To let her die? And then what would have happened to us? You would have hated me for the rest of your life. You wouldn’t have said it but you would have.”

“No, no, no, this is different. When you were there—I saw you smiling and – I can’t remember the last time I saw you so alive. So tell me what happened. What happened between then and getting back here?”

“I don’t know what happened, Nate.” She tugs at the box but he doesn’t let go. “I came back to the real world? The adrenaline wore off? What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me you don’t love it as much as I do.”

“I don’t love it as much as you do.” She smiles sadly, inexplicably thinking of Chloe. Why do they think they know her better than she knows herself? “And here we are again. Fighting about all the wrong things.” She takes the car keys. “I’ll finish this later. I’ll finish this when you’re not here. “

“Elena—”

“No. You don’t get to tell me where and when I can go. I love you, Nate. So much. But it’s not enough.” She bites her lip. “If the years have taught me anything, it’s that it will never be enough.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe has been M.I.A., leaving Elena feeling stranded.

She’s living out of a suitcase now, the majority of her belongings stashed away in a storage unit until she can find a new place, a new job, a new life. There isn’t a minute that goes by when she doesn’t think of him or wonder if she’s been too rash. She sits at the edge of the hotel bed, eating a cup of noodles and watching the travel channel. Maybe she should move out of the U.S. Anywhere. She’s got connections. She can get another show… She can do the stories she wants to do. There’s a knock on the door. She stands abruptly, spilling ramen broth on her hand and swearing. The knock comes harder.

“Jesus. I’m coming.” She yanks the door open.

Sam stands there, wearing a black leather jacket despite the blistering heat. Elena’s heart thumps too hard, momentarily thrust back into the life she’s tried desperately to forget. Sam plucks her sunglasses off. “Hey.” She enters without an invitation, scoping the place out as if looking for a score.

Elena shuts the door behind her. “ ‘Hey ’,” she sets the ramen down, worried it’ll end up on the wall. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s with the attitude? I thought we were getting along?”

“How did you even find me?”

“I did some digging, asked some questions. You’re a reporter; I’m a thief. We know how to get what we want.” She looks over at the tv. “Thinking of doing some traveling?”

“None of your business.”

She whistles, points at her, “You’re a shrew. Called it.” She sits on the bed, hands stretched out at both sides, testing the bounce on the bed. Elena frowns. “I need to talk to you.” Her eyes move around the room anxiously, scratching absently at the tattoo on her neck.

“I’m pretty sure whatever you have to say or ask is none of your business, too.”

“Nathan’s hurting.” She gets up, puts the sunglasses on, before removing them, setting them back on her face and pushing them back to push the hair away from her face. “Hey, I get it. You’re pissed. But that’s me. It’s all me. You want to take it out on someone, you’re looking at her. I made him do this.”

Elena scoffs. “As if you were so damned irresistible. Nate made a decision. The same decision he’s always made. To lie to me and go do whatever the hell he wants. Did he send you here?”

“No! No, I swear.”

She laughs caustically. “Of course he didn’t. Don’t bother doing him any favors. Whether he wants to admit it or not, this _is_ what he wants.”

“Is it what you want?”

“What do you care what I want? He never did.”

“That’s bullshit. Nathan loves you.”

“Get out.” She goes to the door and opens it. “I’m serious. I don’t need this.”

Sam goes to the door and shuts it, leans into it. “Come on, Elena. Don’t be a cliché.”

Her blood boils. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t be that harpy cliché. Just be cool.”

“ ‘Be cool’? How would you react? Nate lied. He _lied_ to me from the start. I didn’t even know you _existed_. He didn’t respect me. Do you think I really am that shrew that would have refused to let him help you? You’re his _family_. But what am I? Except the wife he didn’t trust to tell any of it to. Except the wife who was supposed to be ‘cool’ and smile and be happy and ask no questions. What’s the point of being married if everything it stands for doesn’t mean anything? That ring on his finger wasn’t anything but a reminder for him.”

“All right. All right.” Sam lifts a hand; thumb easing over her cheek, pushing back heat. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

Chloe hops out of the speedboat, her footsteps resounding loudly on the wooden docks. Elena snaps a picture and doesn’t have time for another before Chloe embraces her. It’s swift and bracing and then Chloe pulls back, grabbing her shoulders firmly to get a good look at her. “How long has it been?”

“Too long.”

Chloe trails her hands down Elena’s arms, fingers skimming over hers, making Elena all too aware of the absence of her wedding band. She steps away. “That all the gear you have? The camera?”

And a backpack. “Thought this was supposed to be a day trip.”

“Sure, but you know how things tend to play out when we’re involved.” She steps into the boat. Elena follows, not expecting the wobbling as soon as she sets foot onboard. She reaches out for something to balance her. Chloe takes her arm. “Easy now.” She heads over to the wheel as soon as Elena’s steady. Elena drops her bag and joins her in the small cabin. There’s a duffle bag on the floor and a cooler. “It’s a few hours off, so have a beer.”

Elena opens the cooler and is almost disappointed when she discovers only beer and nothing more. She takes two out, using her shirt to twist them open and handing one to Chloe. The heat is unbearable and the reflecting sun on the ocean water doesn’t help. “Thanks.”

“You look good.” She starts the engine, drowning out any response Elena might have had.

She sits back, watching Chloe steer the boat, the focus in her eyes not dissimilar from the look Nate gets in his when he’s on a mission. It’s been half a year since she’s seen him. Sam texted that he bought Jamieson’s Marine Salvage with the Libertalia coins she’d taken. _He’s going legit!_ Sam said. Elena didn’t respond. “So who’s this person we’re going to meet?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

“Is this a surprise that pays?”

“When have you known me to work out of the goodness of my heart?”

Elena has a drink of beer. “I like to be prepared for these things.”

“It’s perfectly safe.” She looks from the ocean to her. “Does that disappoint you?”

“It’s never been our style.” She’s aware she hasn’t answered the question. “Where’d you get this boat?”

“It’s on loan.”

“From who?”

“A friend.”

“What friend?”

“You’re not interviewing _me_.” Elena stands beside her, hands on the dashboard. “How’s the meat market been?”

Elena barks a laugh. They’ve had few talks since she and Nate separated. Chloe’s been busy on jobs and Elena’s spent her time on trying to get a new one. She may have been isolating. Elena wonders how long will need to pass before Chloe no longer reminds her of him. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Really?” She takes the beer Elena offers, scrutinizing her before having a drink.

“Yes, really.”

“That’s a shame. No point in moping about.”

“I’m not moping. I’ve been busy.”

“Right.” She sets the beer in the drink holder and Elena has a seat on the bench, fiddling with her camera, browsing through the pictures she’s taken. Stunning vistas but nothing that packs any punch. Nothing that will land her the next hot deal she needs. “So… am I allowed to mention you-know-who to you or will that only lead to you getting quiet and withdrawn?”

“I’m not a child, Chloe.”

“No, no, most certainly not.” For a moment Elena wonders if she’s being sarcastic but Chloe’s gaze is serious and there isn’t a spark of mischief anywhere. “I’ve heard he’s retired.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that talk before, too.”

“Bought that old place he used to work for.”

“Jamieson’s, yeah. Sam told me.”

“You talk to Sam?”

Elena looks up at her, trying to read her tone, surprised and almost anxious. “Not really. She insists on being a pest and giving me unsolicited advice and information.”

“Trying to reunite you with brother dear, is she?”

“Something like that.”

“And?”

Elena reaches out, grabbing onto a nearby bar when they hit a rough patch of water. “And nothing. He can do what he wants. I’m done with it.”

“Don’t you think about it? Look, I’m not trying to force your hand but it’s a bold move for Nate. It might be a gesture. He might be settling down.”

“And it only took him forty-two years and five years of our married life to do it.” They did this for nearly ten years, this back and forth, Nathan putting in the effort and stopping as soon as she was back in his life. She was another one of the treasures he was eager to possess and swiftly forgotten once it was.

“Is it… erm… official yet?”

“No. He hasn’t signed the papers.” She knows what he’s doing. It won’t work.

“You know, for the right price I know an agent that could make him come around.”

Elena laughs. “Right. Well, until I get my next break, I can’t afford you.”

Chloe smiles. “I’ll give you a discount.”

“Depending on how long this goes on, I might take you up on it.” She finishes her beer and leans into the bench again. This is how it’s always been. He refuses to sign the papers, insisting they’ll work it out. She holds off on seeing anyone, they have limited communication that will cease for months on end leading her to believe he’s dead before he enters her life again, usually in some spectacular fashion that leaves her wanting and forgiving him. Maybe there’s something wrong with her.

“I’m worth every penny.”

“I don’t doubt that.” She digs her journal out of her backpack, thumbing through the pages. Leads that haven’t manifested, meetings she got a sick feeling about that she skipped out on, stories she’s still trying to piece together, countries being torn apart by civil wars, warlords on the run... There’s something there. She’s so close.

“Feel free to dig around in the duffle bag,” Chloe tells her, boot prodding at the green bag at her side. “Might want to find something that works for you in case things get hot.”

Elena goes to the bag warily, peeling the zipper open. Tanktops. Warm weather clothing. She touches the clothes, surprised and disappointed. Her fingers press down. Beneath the material is something hard and cold. She swallows and tries to stifle her excitement. “I thought you said this was perfectly safe.”

“Sure. You’re with me.” She winks. “Perfectly safe.”

* * *

The sun is setting by the time they arrive, painting the water in a blaze of reds and oranges. Elena grabs her pack while Chloe shrugs into her holster and checks the knife tucked to her boot. Elena doesn’t see the point. If they’re going in armed they might as well tell them they’re suspect. “The guns were for any potential pirates,” Chloe says when she catches her looking. “These waters are notorious for them.”

“I’ve had my fill of pirates.”

Chloe chuckles and claps her back. “If we’re lucky you’ll get to shoot a few.”

They get off the boat, tying it to the dock. Torches burn in the distance, lighting small huts with hay roofs. She’s starting to regret not bringing more than the bag **.** The storm that wasn’t predicted to head their way is grumbling close. Lightning forks over the ocean in the distance. “Now will you tell me who we’re meeting?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” They walk a few feet and Chloe stops to look at her. “Look, you’ll have to trust me on this.”

Elena crosses her arms. “You’re not reassuring me.”

“Ah. I can’t say that’s ever been my forte. But you know I’m good at what I do. This will help us both.” She moves away.

Elena grabs her arm. “Hey,” she keeps her voice quiet. “We’re on an island with a speedboat as our only out.”

“That’s right, Sunshine. We’re ahead of the game.” They walk to a hut. Two men stand out front with AK-47s. Elena fights her impulse to nervously grab the strap of her backpack. “I’m here with the goods, as promised.” Elena bites her tongue as the men wave them in. There’s a stack of metal cargo cases. A woman stands with her back turned to them, wearing combat fatigues and a gun strapped to her hip. Nadine Ross turns around. “Look at that. Finally, someone good to their word.”

Elena looks between the both of them. “I’m not so sure of that.”

“Elena Fisher.” Nadine laughs shortly, settling her hands onto the desk. Elena studies it. Books, coins, a gun, maps. “Samantha Drake and her brother have caused me considerable trouble.”

“Yeah? If… you’d done some basic research you might have known what you were in store for.” Not that Nadine is the only one at fault. What the hell did Nate know about Shoreline? He had Sully with him. Why didn’t he bother asking?

“Cute.”

“She has a point,” Chloe says, steering Nadine’s attention back to her. “The Drakes have a reputation. Or Nathan does and I assume Sam does too.”

“Mh. In any case, you likely know it’s Rafe who brought Samantha on to our little expedition. Troublemaker that she is, she enlisted Nathan and you know the rest.”

Elena shakes her head. “None of which has anything to do with me.”

“No? It wasn’t you killing my men out in Libertalia?”

“We were trying to get Sam back and fighting back every time your men decided to shoot first. If a journalist can take out your hired mercenaries maybe you should hire better men—”

“Or maybe I should handle the matter personally.” Nadine raises the gun. Chloe steps in front of it. Elena goes cold. Nadine sneers. “What is it with you lot? Selling each other out and then eager to take a bullet.”

“I didn’t sell her out,” Chloe says. She looks to Elena, begging to be believed before returning her attention to Nadine. “You were looking for her and I took the job before you could hire some other goon. I delivered, as promised. I never said she wasn’t a pain in the ass.” She lifts her hand, pulling down Nadine’s arm. “Now lets get to business, shall we?”

“What _is_ the business?” Elena asks. “If you’re looking for a treasure hunter you’ve come to the wrong person.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Nadine finally holsters the gun. “Truth be told, I’m looking for our dear friend Samantha. I’ve some business to settle with her but she’s been MIA.” She scoffs. “They have nine lives, don’t they? I thought she’d rotted in a watery grave but no. Samantha rears her head again. I’m beginning to think she wants me to blow her brains out. I’m happy to oblige.”

“If you brought me here to tell you her location, you’re going to be disappointed.” Elena says. “I don’t know where she is.”

“Maybe not,” Nadine agrees, “but we’ve watched you, Elena Fisher. We know she’s visited you, in a hotel even.” Chloe looks at Elena who stiffens and stands straighter. “So perhaps you can get her to _unbury_ her head from the sand.”

“What do you want with her?”

“That’s not your concern.”

“Then shoot me, because I’m not helping you.”

“After everything she and Nathan put you through, you’re still willing to die for them. How… heroic. Ms. Frazer. Get me her phone.” Elena tries to pull away but Chloe rips the backpack from her and throws it at Nadine who rips it open and empties the contents on the desk. Nadine fishes the phone out and powers it on. Elena glares. Nadine looks through it. “There’s nothing on here.”

“After your GPS stunt in Madagascar I picked up a few tricks.”

“Clever.” She sets it on the desk and smashes it with the butt of her pistol. Elena considers running but knows she’d be gunned down the second she tried. “Well, then. I see you’re going to be difficult.”

“You tried to kill Nate. You bet your ass I’m going to be difficult.”

“Guards.” The two men at the door enter. “Take her to her cabin.” Chloe argues but Elena doesn’t hear the words as they grab her arms roughly. “You, Ms. Frazer. You’ll stay here with me.” She points the gun at her. Chloe’s face tightens. Elena’s dragged out of the tent.


End file.
